La caza comienza & Indigno
by icecream kuraki
Summary: ((En Re-Edición, disculpen)) (Canon), "lemon oscuro" [Prologo] Son emociones bajo un estricto control, pero las cadenas que atan a la bestia interior de cierto youkai, finalmente se quiebran. El deseo de conseguir lo que se anhela ante unos ojos humanos de una sacerdotisa, aunque sea algo indigno.


**((En Re-Edición, disculpen)) **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora:** Este fanfic tendrá pocos capítulos, a mi parecer, no lo sé. Pero les dejo el prologo, ya que el capítulo 1 lo haré mucho más largo, lo prometo :). El prologo es como una introducción al ambiente de la historia.  
Salió de un reto de **lemon** del foro Siéntate de Inuyasha. Mi idea es hacerlo de un estilo un poco "oscuro", apegándome a la personalidad de los protagonistas, porque algunas veces, tendemos a suavizar el carácter de Sesshomaru XD.

Ok!, a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para saber sí les ha gustado el fanfic y animarme a continuarlo.

**Aclaración:  
**- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos 'hola' en cursiva

* * *

**Prologo**

_¿Crees que todo empieza por una simple mirada?, o ¿con una ingenua sonrisa?, aunque pensándolo bien, observar el reflejo en sus ojos marrones y en su cabellera azabache, te olvidas de tus fracasos anteriores, para empezar el juego. A veces crees que es absurdamente simple, bastando el primer contacto, se hablan, se mienten, se comparten, se besan, se convencen indeliberadamente, las palabras románticas desaparecen, te olvidas que las dudas se excluyen y la abstracción invade tu cuerpo. Se mienten una vez más, no se juran promesas, el cuerpo reclama un gozo mórbido, la piel desnuda se mezcla, se confunde con la lascivia, erizada como espinas, no puedes esperar a la consumación, tus ganas escurridizas, satisfaciendo tú impudicia, dejando un corazón a la deriva. El jugo febril de los organismos, con espasmos en la punta de los dedos, olvidando una palabra en la comisura de tus labios. Celebrando el festín de una afable criatura, sin retazos de una historia y prometiendo, un frenesí momentáneo. Que inicie la cacería._

¡Que tonta había sido!, creía que el mundo era un lugar perfecto repleto de cosas dulces y nubes esponjosas rosadas, pero me equivoque. Apenas había cumplido los 14 años de edad, ya no era una niña ingenua, ciertamente, eso pensé. Vivía en una pequeña villa con mi madre y mis 2 pequeñas hermanas. Mi familia y yo, nos dedicábamos al comercio de frutas y verduras, tenemos un pequeño espacio asignado en el amplio mercado del pueblo. El día de hoy día se veía particularmente hermoso, con el astro rey engalanando con sus cálidos rayos.

Me encontraba hincada cerca de la orilla del estanque, que se delimitaba hacia la salida de la aldea. No pude evitar, tomar algunas piedrecillas de la tierra húmeda y observar el abundante follaje a mí alrededor. En un instante, arroje con fuerza los pequeños guijarros, hacia la superficie de la laguna, prestando atención como estas rebotaban ligeramente y formaban ondas consecutivas, antes de hundirse completamente. Podía afirmar que era tan hipnótico, el movimiento de suaves ondeados sobre el líquido cristalino.

Pase la mañana, perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que en la tarde, tuve que regresar a la aldea, para ayudar a mi madre en atender el pequeño puesto. En el momento en que llegue, las nubes se acoplaron en el cielo, tornándose grisáceas, ocupando la luz solar, insinuándose que un suceso siniestro estaba a punto de ocurrir. La idea de ignorarlo, desfilo por mi mente, pensando que el tiempo no indicaba ningún momento desolador. Sin embargo, no resultó así. Al llegar a la villa, un estremecimiento extraño recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, con un sudor frío que manifestaba que el miedo estaba en mí.

En la bóveda matutina, se alzaban aglomeraciones de nubarrones de humareda. Y aquello solo podía significar una cosa, ¡fuego!, la aldea se estaba incendiando. Sentía que mi corazón se iba a desbordar de mi pecho, con su acreciente aceleración. El miedo recorriéndome, demoliendo mis ávidas esperanzas. En poco tiempo, estaba de pie en el pueblo, dilapidándose por las llamas, salvo algunas casas que permanecían en pie. En ese instante, me quise morir. Cayendo de rodillas, en una inundación de mis propias lágrimas, en forma de finos cristales centrífugos, formándose en las esquinas de mis ojos.

"¿Cómo pudo pasarnos esto?, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué?, no estábamos en conflicto con otros poblados, querido Kami-sama, ayúdanos", grite hacia el cielo, deseando obtener una respuesta. Siempre pensé que éramos buenas personas, no habíamos hecho nada malo. El cielo no me respondió, no me hizo caso, no obtuve unas palabras de consuelo, no hay alivio en la pena de mi corazón. Únicamente escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas y el soplo del viento. Una voz gruesa y melodiosa rompió el silencio, "Tus dioses han muerto, humana". Sus últimas palabras antes de sentir un golpe seco en mi cabeza, arrojándome sin piedad hacia el suelo. En el impacto, uno de mis pómulos dio contra la tierra y solté un quejido en el proceso.

Mi cabeza hizo eco, indicándome del peligro, llenándome de una increpante energía denominada adrenalina. Voltee hacia arriba y lo que vi, me dejo con un chillido ahogado. Reparé en que era un youkai, con unos ojos de un matiz azul y cabello de tonalidad rojiza. Su vestimenta se agito con la pequeña brisa, revelándose diversas tonalidades de su pulcro kimono. Él me sonrió libidinosamente, mostrando sus colmillos aperlados y yo estaba teniendo un trago amargo, temiendo por mi vida y mi integridad. Sabía que podía oler mi miedo, los sentidos de los demonios son más desarrollados que el de los humanos. Intente levantarme rápidamente, pero me paralizo el dolor, cuando sentí un enorme peso sobre mi espalda. Lance un grito, al ser arrastrada hacia al bosque, causándome un ardor en los rodillas y las brazos. "Déjame ir", le suplique en una fuerte exclamación, pero otro golpe en mi cara, me aturdió completamente y todo se volvió oscuro, hundiéndome en la inconciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Kagome comenzó a bostezar, mientras se sumía en su saco de dormir, al percibir el resplandor del sol, que empezaba a calentar tenuemente el ambiente. Tenía adolorida la espalda, por incontables noches de dormir bajo un suelo irregular. La azabache quería dormir en una cama decente y evitar sentirse más cansada en los improvisados campamentos. Después de unos minutos, notó que ya era imposible seguir durmiendo, por el suave trino de las aves, el traqueteo de instrumentos y voces lejanas de sus amigos. En realidad no le desagradarían en otro momento, pero a estas horas de la mañana, le parecían los sonidos más agudos de lo normal. Inhalando aire puro hacia sus pulmones, soltó un largo suspiro y decidió que era mejor ya levantarse. Girando su cuerpo hacia su lado derecho, para salir de su bolsa de dormir, primeramente estirando sus brazos y realizar un leve ejercicio matutino, mientras apretaba sus manos, formando un puño y lo relajaba unos segundos posteriormente, sintiendo como trabajaban los músculos con una lisa fluidez bajo su piel. Repitiendo el ejercicio unos instantes más, pero cambiando las flexiones hacia sus pies. Sus dedos contrayéndose y aflojándose, una y otra vez. Sintiendo que ya era suficiente de calentamiento, procedió a descorrer el cierre de su bolsa. La doblo con una calma inusitada, acomodándola cerca de su mochila amarilla, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

**Continuara en el próximo capítulo 1….**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
